The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the oil and gas drilling and production industry, viscous aqueous fluids are commonly used in treating subterranean wells, as well as carrier fluids. Such fluids may be used as fracturing fluids, acidizing fluids, and high-density completion fluids. In an operation known as well fracturing, such fluids are used to initiate and propagate underground fractures for increasing petroleum productivity.
During fracturing operations, fluids pumped into the subterranean formation can include solids such as proppant mixed with a fluid such as an aqueous gel. Such proppant-containing fluids are mixed in a blender including a slinger and a pump impeller, each attached to a drive shaft and enclosed within a casing. In recent years, fluids containing elevated levels of solids have been used resulting in substantial increases in wear and tear on the blender internals and resulting in decreased mixing and pumping efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need for efficient apparatus and methods useful for mixing and pumping solids and fluids with decreased wear and tear, such need met, at least in part, by the following disclosure.